Story about Us!
by Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz
Summary: CHAP 5 UP/Cerita-cerita kehidupan para pemain Inazuma-GO-CS-Galaxy (c) Level-5/AU/Rate masih aman (?)/Warning : Nothing to bashing chara here. So calm down and Enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1: Tenma & Hakuryuu

**Chapter 1 :**

**Class Meeting**** "****Memberi itu lebih baik daripada menerima?!****"**

**.**

Tenma ama teman-temannya lagi sibuk bantuin OSIS bikin acara buat meriahin Hari jadi SMP Raimon ke- 66. Mereka kebagian tugas jadi seksi lomba.

Namanya juga anak-anak kreatif, acara yang bikin juga nyentrik-nyentrik. Ada lomba makan cabe rawit, balap karung sambil keramas~?~, lomba pidato, dan lomba panjat pinang.

Hari pertama, lomba panjat pinang. Nggak seperti kebanyakan lomba di kampung-kampung tingkat RT, RW sampe Kecamatan *emang di Raimon ada RT, RW dan Kecamatan?* pas Agustusan(?), hadiah yang digantung di atas pinang di halaman SMP Raimon waktu itu bener-bener ngangetin. Ada karaoke, jam tangan mahal, DVD player, kupon belanja gratis senilai lima puluh ribu yen, amplop berisi tiket jalan-jalan bareng Tsurugi(?) *ini mah kerjaan Tenma yang diam-diam nyelipin tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain* dan macem-macem lagi. _Thanks_ banget buat Genda, mantan murid SMP Teikoku, yang susah payah buat orbitin idenya. Katanya **'NORAK'** kalo lombanya gitu-gitu aja. Mantan murid sekolah elit _gitu loh~_

Selain hadiah-hadiah tadi, di atas pinang itu juga digantung beberapa amplop misterius. Cuma panitia aja yang tau isinya. Amplop berwarna **merah** isinya : _Boleh bolos tiga hari asal ngajak-ngajak guru matematika_. Amplop **kuning** : _Kalau kamu sekarang kelas satu, boleh langsung naik ke kelas tiga_. Wuiidih enak bener~~

Dan amplop yang berwarna **putih** bunyinya : _Dilarang manjat pinang di sini, kecuali monyet__!_ Sebenernya tu amplop mau di bakar sama Saru yang menjabat jadi waka sekretaris OSIS. Enak aja keluarganya dibawa-bawa. (Nah! Ngaku juga lo! *plak*). Harkat martabat dan harga diri _man_! Tapi, nggak jadi setelah diancam Fei bakalan membuang habis persediaan pisang yang ada di kulkasnya selama setahun, termasuk pisang simpenannya di ATM PMS (*bukan Pre Menstruasi Syndrom loh~~*) a.k.a ATM Persekutuan Monyet Se-dunia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tapi malang banget nasib peserta panjat pinang hari itu. Sampe tengah hari nggak satu anak pun yang berhasil nyampe ke atas. Baru ke tengah udah melorot lagi. Padahal mereka udah kompakan. Yang badannya paling gede siap-siap di bawah, yang rada kurusan naik dan berdiri di atas pundaknya. Begitu terus. Tapi dasar apes, baru lima anak ditumpuk, bangunan tubuh-tubuh mereka itu berantakan lagi.

Saking frustasinya si Kabeyama yang badanya paling gede dan kebetulan ikut, ngambil ancang-ancang dari jauh. Dengan teriakan "Ciaaat!", dia lari lalu menendang pohon pinang itu roboh.

_**Gubrak! **_

"Sikat!" teriak tu anak kepada temen-temenya yang bengong melihat kesakitan Kabeyama. Tapi sesaat kemudian, serentak tubuh penuh oli itu menyerbu hadiah-hadiah yang berantakan di tanah. Panitia pada bengong. Mau mencegah gimana, lha orang batang pinangnya udah terlanjur ambruk. Nggak kena kepala mereka aja udah syukur!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lain lagi dengan acara lomba pidato. Ini juga nggak kalah anehnya. Tiap kelas mengirimkan satu wakil sebagai pesertanya. Mereka baru boleh maju ke podium setelah mengambil amplop di meja panitia. Amplop itu berisi petunjuk tentang persyaratan yang harus diikuti peserta.

Misalnya aja si Tachimukai, anak kelas satu. Dia kebagian amplop yang isinya begini:

_Tema pidato : Kebersihan Sekolah_

_Syarat : Gantilah huruf "a" dengan huruf "o" sesuka hatimu._

Maka pidato si Tachimukai pun jadi kayak begini:

"Bapak Kepala SMP Raimon yang terhormat, Bapak-bapak, dan Ibo-ibo guru serta teman-teman tercinto, sayo senang buanget bisa pidato di depan Anda semuo. Kebersihan sekolah kito, dengar yo, merupakan tanggung jawab kito semuo. Tapi sayang buanget, rupanya banyoak kito-kito yang belum memahami artinyo. Lihat sajo, sampah-sampah dibuang seenaknya sehinggo banyoak laler ijo nemplok di jendelo. Kakek sudo tuo giginya tinggal duo..."

Gouenji yang kebetulan jadi panitia lomba pidato _sweatdrop_. Nggak nyangka senpai —Endou— ma kouhai, sama-sama sarap!

Si Kariya, anak betawi(?) asli, beruntung banget. Soalnya dia dapat amplop yang mensyaratkan peserta supaya berpidato pakai logat Betawi(?). Kebetulan temanya mengenai kegiatan rohani di sekolah.

Maka si Kariya pun berpidato gaya Timur Tengah:

"Assalamualaikum warohmatullah wabarakatuh. Syukur alhamdulille, kagak disangke-sangke kite berkumpul same-same di tempat yang berbahagie ini. Kite patut bangge, karena di sekole ini murid-muridnye baek-baek semue. Kagak ada yang bergajulan, tukang mabok, tukang nyuntik, apalagi yang suke bekelai ame sekole laen.

"Semua ini, saye kire, berkat adenya bimbingan agame dari bapak dan ibu guru kite semue. Moge-moge amal ibadah kite diterime di sisi Allah Subhanahu wa Ta'ala. Amin ya robbal 'aalamin.

"Sebelom aye akhiri pidato ini, maaf, saye pengen ngasih peringatan : kalo lagi dengerin pidato, jangan tidur, gito loooh...!"

Pak Kepsek yang emang lagi ngantuk berat, buru-buru bangun mendengar sindiran muridnya.

"Ngiler ni ye!" tambah Kariya menyudahi pidatonya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat yang paling deg-degan guru-guru SMP Raimon akhirnya tiba juga. Natsumi, anak ketua yayasan, maju untuk mengumumkan hasil angket yang sudah disebarkan ke seluruh murid. Angket itu dibuat untuk menilai guru-guru mereka.

"Berdasarkan lembaran isian yang masuk ke meja panitia, serta penilaian yang polos, lugu, dan jujur dari murid-murid di SMP Raimon, akhirnya panitia menetapkan dan memutuskan..."

_Engg ingg enggg~~_

Natsumi menghela napas sebentar, dan melirik wajah para guru yang pucat semua. "Gelar Guru Berpenampilan Terbalik jatuh pada Bapak Kudou..!"

"Horeeeee!" Anak-anak langsung tepuk tangan. Pak Kudou gelagapan dan mencoba melarikan diri. Tapi anak-anak keburu mencegatnya.

"Bapak Kudou, kami mohon naik ke panggung," pinta Natsumi.

Sambil mesem-mesem, akhirnya Pak Kudou maju juga. "Kami mohon maaf, kalau hasil angket ini tidak berkenan di hati Bapak. Anggaplah sekedar main-main, atau kritik kecil-kecilan," lanjut Natsumi. "Bapak dipilih sebagai Guru Berpenampilan Terbalik, bukan Terbaik, karena kami sering melihat Bapak pakai kaus kaki terbalik. Kadang-kadang malah lain sebelah."

"Malah ada yang bolong!" celetus seorang anak.

"Ah, itu kan sengaja saya bolong. Supaya kaki saya tidak kepanasan, mbak!" jawab Pak Kudou membela diri.

Ada beberapa gelar lagi yang khusus diciptakan anak-anak buat guru mereka : Guru Feminin, Guru Honorer Terlama, Guru Ronda *karena ngajarnya banyak banget, nyambi di beberapa sekolah*, dan Guru Favorit. Yang kepilih jadi Guru Favorit ternyata Pak Nikaido.

"Soalnya Pak Nikaido disukai anak-anak sih. Kalo ada anak lagi nyontek, Pak Nikaido pura-pura nggak ngeliat. Kalo kita nih, yang cewek dan cowok bertampang uke(?), kasih senyum bagus, nilai ulangan ikut bagus. Bener kan. Pak?" tanya Natsumi.

Pak Nikaido cuma nyengir. "Ah... masa iya. Hehehe."

Gouenji yang berdiri disamping Pak Nikaido, iseng mengirimkan kedipan mata plus senyum manisnya. Alhasil, ngebuat Pak Nikaido tepar di tempat. Shindou dan Kidou yang ngeliat kejadian itu, langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"**Bwahahahahahha!** Gila! Ternyata dugaan lo, Shin, bener banget," kata Kidou sambil terus tertawa.

"Aduh! Perut gue sakit! Nggak bisa… **BERHENTI! Ahahahahahaha!**" imbuh Shindou.

"...," semuanya pada terdiam 1001 bahasa. Melihat fenomena langka tersebut. Hanya satu hal yang terlintas di kepala mereka.

_**K**__**I**__**DOU DAN SHINDOU KESURUPAN!**_

Ada satu jenis acara yang dilombakan, tapi peminatnya dikit banget. Bahkan yang udah mendaftar aja pada mundur lagi, gara-gara anak yang bernama Daichi Amagi ikutan.

Yaiyalah. Siapa sih yang berani ikut lomba tinju, kalo lawannya serem macem si Amagi? Badannya gede, kepalan tangannya bisa nyamain buah kelapa.

Akhirnya banyak yang jiper dan ngundurin diri, daripada KO dihajar Amagi.

Tenma, Tsurugi, Hakuryuu, Endou, Gouenji, dan Toramaru rada prihatin. Karena kejuaran tinju tingkat SMP Raimon ini emang usul mereka yang susah payah diperjuangkan di depan Kepala Sekolah.

_~~Flashback~~_

"Daripada mereka suka berantem, di luaran bikin malu sekolah, mendingan kita salurin di dalam lingkungan sekolah, Pak," kata Tenma waktu berusaha menyakinkan kepseknya.

"Boleh deh, Pak. Kalo nggak disetujuin, ntar tembok kantor Bapak saya tonjok nih, sampe roboh!" ancam Hakuryuu dan langsung mendapat jitakan _'manis'_ dari Tsurugi.

Pak Kepsek yang ngedengerinya terus terang ngeri juga. Kalo kantornya roboh, trus keliatan wartawan dan masuk koran, kan malu..

"Baiklah," ujar Pak Kepsek. "Setiap kegiatan yang positif, pasti akan Bapak dukung. Bagaimana persiapannya?"

"Kami maunya sih, nyewa ring tinju, komplet sama peralatannya. Tapi dananya...?" ucap Gouenji.

"Oh.. tak masalah!" Pak Kepsek mengangguk-angguk. "Coba kalian hubungi sasana tinju kenalan Bapak. Mungkin harga sewanya bisa rada _miring_."

"Sasana tinju mana, Pak?" tanya Endou.

"Sasana tinju Asoy Geboy."

_~~Flashback End~~_

Begitulah. Selagi anggota panitia yang lain —Kudou dkk— nyiapin lomba ini-itu, Endou dkk sibuk ngurusin tinju.

Sewa peralatan berhasil didapat dari sasana tinju Asoy Geboy. Sponsor juga dapet, yaitu PT. Mokat, perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang pmbuatan kursi roda. Jadi, kalo petinjunya ada yang terkapar bakalan dapet kursi roda gratis, ditambah bonus poster Hibiki Seigou lagi ngisi TTS(?).

Tapi gara-gara Amagi, anak kelas tiga itu, acara tinju yang diurus Tenma dkk jadi kehilangan peminat. Anak-anak kelas satu dan dua, banyak yang batal ikutan.

"Gila, lama-lama bisa nggak ada pesertanya nih," keluh Tenma di depan temen-temennya.

Dan...

Kekhawatiran Tenma jadi kenyataan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada hari penutupan pendaftaran, tinggal si Amagi aja yang tercantum sebagai peserta lomba tinju. Lho, kalo cuma dia sendiri, gimana bertinjunya? Mau ninju angin?

Saking paniknya, Tenma memaksa Hakuryuu buat jadi lawan satu-satunya ngadepin si Amagi. Jelas aja Hakuryuu kelabakan.

"Lo kan nggak terdaftar sebagai panitia Ryuu," kata Tenma. "Jadi, lo bisa ikutan di cabang tinju. Nggak usah takut. Anggap aja pertandingan persahabatan."

"Lo aja, Ten. Gue ogah ah!" tolak Hakuryuu.

"Aduuh, Ryuu. Gue bukannya takut lawan si Amagi," elak Tenma. "Gue kan panitia. Nggak etis dong kalo gue ikutan lomba. Gue nggak bisa minta tolong sama Endou-san, ntar malah jadi pertandingan sepak bola. Kalo Toramaru, ugh... jangan dia pokoknya. Apalagi, nggak mungkin kan, gue minta Tsurugi atau Gouenji-san, jadi lawannya. Mereka terlalu manis untuk disakiti." Perkataan Tenma mendapat anggukan setuju sama Endou dan Toramaru.

"**SIAPA YANG LO SEBUT MANIS HA!**" jerit Tsurugi dan Gouenji bebarengan. Nggak terima dikatain manis ma Tenma. Mana ada cowok tulen yang mau disebut manis ya, kan?

_**DUAKK!**_ Tsurugi nendang pantat Tenma mantep banget, sampe Tenma kelempar 3 meter.

Nggak pengen ketinggalan, Gouenji langsung ngambil boneka kura-kura(?) yang selalu dia bawa dan menampar Tenma. _**Pluaaaaaaaaaaak~!**_ Endou, Toramaru, dan Hakuryuu langsung ber-koor," Oowww… pasti sakit!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sambil mengaduh kesakitan, Tenma tetep ngedesak Hakuryuu buat ngelawan si Amagi. Tak kecuali Endou, Toramaru, Tsurugi, dan Gouenji ikut ngebujuk si Hakuryuu. Bahkan mereka berjanji, kalo Hakuryuu mau ngelawan Amagi dan menang, dia nanti bakal dikasih sarung tangan emas, atau dikasih gigi emas.

Setelah didesak abis-abisan, akhirnya Hakuryuu mau juga. Dia ikut malu kalo acara tinju sampe dibatalin. Kan mereka yang punya ide. Malu dong sama Pak Kepsek yang udah mau ikutan ngedukung.

"Si Amagai makan nasi, gue juga makan nasi. Ngapain takut?" pikir Hakuryuu, berusaha ngurangin rasa takutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maka sibuklah kelompok Tenma. Gouenji menyusun dengan cermat porsi latihan yang mesti dijalani temannya itu —Hakuryuu. Tiap pagi-pagi banget mereka berenam lari mengitari Gelora Bung Karno(?) sebanyak seratus kali. Sarapannya juga khusus. Nasi goreng pake telor puyuh dicampur sirop _made in_ Toramaru. (hayooo~ sapa yang mau coba~~ XDD)

Malamnya Hakuryuu dilatih kecepatan memukul. Tu anak dikurung di dalam kamar yang gelap banget. Dikunci dari luar. Terus Endou nyebarin tawon dan nyamuk ke dalam kamar itu. Bisa kamu bayangin nggak, apa yang terjadi pada Hakuryuu?

"**Adoooowww, tolooooong!**" Hakuryuu menjerit-jerit sambil memukul kiri-kanan sekenanya. Banyak juga tawon dan nyamuk yang tewas kesamber kepalan tangannya. Komandan batalion nyamuk amat murka melihat banyak anak buahnya mati. Demikian juga kepala gerombolan tawon.

"Elo, masuk kuping kiri, gue masuk kuping kanan," bisik kepala gerombolan tawon. Komandan nyamuk setuju. _**Ziiinnnggg!**_ Kedua makhluk penggigit manusia itu melesat bareng dan...

_**Tap!**_ Mereka berhasil masuk ke lubang kuping Hakuryuu.

Aneh, Hakuryuu cuek aja. Malahan kepala pasukan nyamuk dan tawon itu, kelabakan di dalam dan pengen keluar lagi. Mereka rupanya nggak tahan menghirup aroma kurang sedap. Mereka nggak tau kalo si Hakuryuu ngebersihin kupingnya cuma setahun sekali!

.

.

.

_Big Match_ atau pertarungan akbar yang dinanti-nantikan itu pun akhirnya tiba juga. Hari ini, tepat di tengah-tengah halaman sekolah yang berbentuk huruf U, anak-anak SMP Raimon berjubel di pinggir ring. Pertandingan antara Hakuryuu vs Amagi belum mulai.

Sementara itu dikelas, Hakuryuu lagi dikasih pengarahan sama Endou dan Tenma. Toramaru ma yang lain nggak ada, soalnya dia lagi bantu anak-anak stand. Gouenji dan Tsurugi dipaksa Toramaru jadi _maid_ (?). Tinggal trio cecunguk aja yang fokus ma pertandingannya.

Tenma kasih arahan ini-itu sambil mijit-mijit kepalanya, mukanya dipoles pake krim supaya licin. Saking keenakan, Hakuryuu malah ngantuk. Dia menguap.

"Gile...!" Tenma mundur sedikit, menghindari bau pete yang bersumber dari mulut petinju —coretgadungancoret— di depannya. Tapi dalam hati Tenma merasa puas, karena petinju asuhannya ini menuruti anjurannya dengan konsekuen. Sejak mulai latihan, Tenma —atas usulan Endo emang menyuruh Hakuryuu makan pete(?) banyak-banyak. "Inget, Ryuu, taktik yang kita saranin," kata Tenma. "Kalo si Amagi menyerang, buru-buru elo_ clinch_. Peluk kuat-kuat sambil elo embusin napas. Gue yakin bau pete itu bisa bikin dia semaput!" imbuh Endou.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari luar, udah kedengeran suara Natsumi mengumumkan bahwa pertandingan sebentar lagi dimulai. Dada Hakuryuu berdegup lebih kencang. Apalagi beberapa saat kemudian terdengar tepuk riuh penonton menyambut kemunculan Amagi ke atas ring.

"Hidup Amagi! Viva Amagi!" teriakan suporter Amagi terdengar histeris.

Amagi senyum-senyum bangga dengan dada dibusungkan. Dia sengaja mamerin ototnya yang kekar di depan Natsumi, cewek kelas dua yang selama ini ditaksirnya.

Natsumi emnag tampak terpesona. _Oh, Rambo__,_ bisik cewek itu diam-diam kagum.

Suasana tambah seru waktu Hakuryuu muncul di antara kerumunan dan naik ke ring. Hakuryuu langsung berlari-lari kecil dan membungkuk ke empat arah, memberi salam kepada penonton. Lantas dia mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi sehingga bulu keteknya kelihatan seperti nyiur melambai di tepi pantai kutch kutch hota hai.

"Hidup Hakuryuu! Hakuryuu! Hakuryuu!" suporter Hakuryuu juga nggak mau kalah seru. Mereka melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah Hakuryuu. Ada juga yang ngacung-ngacungin sapu, kemoceng, dan poster monyet yang ada tulisan "Hakuryuu, I Love You pulll."

Natsumi yang emang hobinya cuap-cuap di depan mikrofon sedang mengamati selembar kertas ditangannya. Di situ tertulis data-data kedua petinju yang bakal segera diperkenalkannya.

"_Ladies and gentlemen!"_ pekik Natsumi berapi-api. "Sebentar lagi akan kita saksikan pertarungan tinju kelas dunia. Juara bertahan versi ABC, Amagi Daichi, melawan juara bertahan versi BCA, Ren Hakuryuu*! Acara ini diselenggara berkat dukungan sponsor dari PT Mokat, perusahaan kursi roda dengan model-model mutakhir. PT Mokat juga menyediakan fasilitas kredit dengan cicilan ringan. Tanpa uang muka. Khususnya untuk kursi roda tipe yang bisa gelinding sendiri, diberi potongan harga sampe dua puluh persen. Buruan deh pesen, mumpung persediaan masih ada!"

"**!**" Anak-anak cewek yang siap-siap nonton tinju pada merinding bulu idungnya. Tau tuh si Natsumi. Bikin suasana jadi kacau aja.

Jam dua belas, pas matahari lagi panas-panasnya, bel ronde pertama berbunyi.

Penonton menahan napas ketika kedua petinju di atas ring saling mngincar wajah lawan. Hakuryuu masih berputar-putar, sambil sesekali melontarkan jab-jab ke hidung Amagi. Tapi sial, lima detik sebelum ronde pertama abis, sebuah pukulan keras dari Amagi menyambar perut Hakuryuu dengan mantap.

Untung bel keburu berbunyi.

"Gile, Ten. Pukulannya keras buanget. Kepala gue langsung mules," bisik Hakuryuu sambil meringis-ringis. Endou dan Tenma yang mendengar bisikan Hakuryuu, _jawdropp_. _'Mabok nih orang. Perut yang kena, malah kepala yang mules!'_

"Tenang. Ikutin aja taktik yang udah kita kasih ke elo. _Move on_!" hibur Endou. Tenma ikutan waswas.

_**Teng!**_

Ronde kedua.

Hakuryuu mulai menerapkan strategi Endou dan Tenma. Tiap kali Amagi pengen nyerang, buru-buru dia tubruk dan peluk. Kadang-kadang ngegigit juga sih. Malah pake main kitik-kitikan segala. Setelah itu, sekuat tenaga Hakuryuu mengembuskan napas bau petenya ke hidung Amagi.

Tapi alangkah kagetnya Hakuryuu, sebab Amagi juga mengeluarkan bau mulut yangg nggak kalah baunya. Bau jengkol, gitu loh!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi, lima detik sebelum ronde kedua usai, sebuah pukulan _book_ kiri disusul _upper-cut_ membuat Hakuryuu sempoyongan.

"Terus, Amagi! Matiin aja si Hakuryuu! Berantin bumi aja. Udah jelek, idup lagi!" teriak penonton membikin Hakuryuu kecut.

Sampai ronde kelima, nasib Hakuryuu cuma jadi bulan-bulanan keberingasan si Amagi. Bahkan tu anak udah dua kali jatuh. Untung masih kuat bangun dan tertolong bunyi bel.

Amagi berkacak pinggang dan membungsungkan dada, persis di depan Natsumi yang berada di pinggir ring. Mata Natsumi berbinar-binar, dan malu-malu balas tersenyum ke Amagi.

Endou melihat kejadian itu. Dia dapat akal. "Tenang, kalian berdua, terutama elo Ryuu. Elo bertahan aja. Jangan sampe jatuh lagi. Elo musti curi kesempatan pas dia lengah, hajar!"

Tenma mengerutkan keningnya. Hakuryuu cuma manggut. Gimana mau ngomong orang bibirnya udah bengkak!

_**Teng!**_

Ronde keenam

Endou meninggalkan sudut biru dan melangkah ke arah cewek yang tadi senyum-senyum sama Amagi. Dengan sorot mata yang sengaja dimesra-mesrain, Endou menyapa cewek itu.

"Hai, seneng tinju juga, ya?"

Natsumi begong.

Ya Tuhan, alangkah kecenya cowok ini. Dan suaranya cool buanget. Mirip suara penyiar abis gajian, pikir Natsumi sambil tersipu-sipu.

"Ah, nggak juga. Iseng aja, daripada di rumah. Bosen disuruh ngitungin duit terus," jawab Natsumi sambil menggeser duduknya.

Endou duduk disampingnya. Dan tentu aja hati Natsumi langsung deg-degan, saking senengnya duduk sama cowok yang kece di SMP Raimon itu. Matanya nggak lagi ngeliat ke atas ring.

"Gue punya tebakan. Mau denger, nggak?"

Natsumi menoleh ke cowok di sampingnya.

"Apaan?"

"Apa bedanya roket sama rok mini?"

Natsumi senyum-senyum. "Mmm.. apa ya? Mmm.. nyerah deh!"

"Bener nyerah?"

"Iya... "

"Kalo roket, semakin ke atas, makin nggak keliatan. Kalo rok mini, semakin ke atas, makin keliaataaan... "

Natsumi melotot sambil buru-buru merapikan roknya.

Amagi yang tadinya udah kesenengan diperhatikan terus, mendadak lemes begitu ngeliat si Natsumi duduk mesra deket Endou. Tu anak mulai nggak semangat, dan pukulannya jadi ngawur gara-gara keseringan nengok ke arah Natsumi.

Hakuryuu nggak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dia paham kalo Endou sengaja deketin Natsumi buat membuyarkan konsentrasi Amagi. _**Bak! Buk! Dhieg!**_ Beberapa pukulan beruntun menghantam perut dan muka Amagi. Hakuryuu pengen nambah, tapi keburu bel lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pas istirahat sebelum ronde ketujuh, Endou sengaja minta difoto bareng Natsumi. Pake peluk pinggang, lagi.

_Ancuuuurrrr!_ jerit Amagi dalam hati! _Robek hatikuuu!_

Dan, ronde ketujuh ternyata menjadi ronde terakhir. Rencananya dua belas ronde. Amagi udah nggak tahan lagi menahan cemburu. Dia langsung berdiri di depan Hakuryuu dan ngomong begini, "Ryuu, lo pukul deh gue sekeras-kerasnya. Lebih baik gue mati daripada idup tanpa cinta!"

Hakuryuu ragu-ragu, sebab dia takut itu cuma taktik Amagi supaya dia lengah, atau supaya dia ngabisin tenaga. Tapi tanpa banyak pikir lagi, mumpung dikasih kesempatan, Hakuryuu langsung menjintak ubun-ubun Amagi!

_**Pletak!**_ Amagi pun pingsan.

"Horeeeee! Hidup Hakuryuu!" Bu Hitomiko, guru olahraga yang jadi wasit malah duluan berjingkrak-jingkrak menyatakan kemenangan Hakuryuu.

"To, itu kakak lo kan?"

"Bukan! Gue nggak punya kakak," elak Hiroto karena malu, sebab kakaknya OOC banget. Lalu ia langsung menyeret Midorikawa pergi dari kerumunan. Mojok.

Endou yang mendengar Hakuryuu menang juga langsung lompat dari samping Natsumi dan naik ke ring memeluk temennya yang kecapekan itu —Tenma udah duluan memapahnya. Natsumi cemberut.

"Gimana rasa, Ryuu?" tanya Endou sambil mengelap keringat di jidat Hakuryuu.

"Rasanya rame," jawab Hakuryuu dengan napas ngos-ngosan. "Sekarang gue baru paham nasihat babe gue. Pas banget buat petinju.

"Apaan?"

"Memberi itu lebih baik daripada menerima..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**~*OMAKE**** 1*****~**

* * *

"Irrashaimasee~ Goushuji-sama~~" para maid yang udah nangkring di depan stand mulai menyambut para pelanggan yang rata-rata dibanjirin oleh cowok-cowok. Tentu aja kehadiran bidadara maid berambut putih tulang dan navy itu sangat menarik perhatian. Wajah mereka yang udah sejak lahir manis(?) tinggal dipoles make-up dikit aja jadi deh, kayak malaikat. Haruna menyeringai kesenengan dengan mengajak Gouenji dan Tsurugi bergabung. Berkat ia nyogok Toramaru buat maksa mereka ikut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ryuu, bisakah elo berhenti narik tangan gue?" teriak Tenma yang sejak tadi tangannya ditarik-tarik oleh Hakuryuu. Entah bagaimana tu anak udah seger aja. Padahal tadi kayak orang yang hampir sekarat.

"Ayolah apa elo-elo pada nggak mau liat Gouenji-san dan Tsurugi pake baju maid. Hm? Apalagi sekarang mereka dikeliling fans-fansnya mereka lho. Apa elo pada nggak khawatir," pancing Hakuryuu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke tempat Gouenji dan Tsurugi," ajak Endou. Mendapat anggukan dari Tenma dan Hakuryuu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Di depan stand~_

Endou, Tenma, Hakuryuu mengerutkan dahi mereka melihat antrian yang begitu panjang. Yang mana 99% dipenuhi kaum adam.

"Elo yakin mau ngantri?" tanya Hakuryuu.

"Tentu aja, gue mau ngeliat Gouenji kayak apa di dalam sana," kata Endou.

"Gue juga. Bukannya elo sendiri yang maksa kita orang kemari, gimana sih lo!" Hakuryu cuma nyengir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ENDOU-SAN! TENMA! HAKURYUU!" teriak Toramaru. "Buat lo-lo pada udah disiapin tempat duduk khusus kok. Jadi, lo semua nggak perlu mengantri," lanjut tu anak.

"Benarkah? Serius lo!" tanya Tenma.

"Uhum, ayo ikutin gue," Toramaru pun membawa trio cecunguk masuk ke dalam stand.

"Shuu, ada tamu special nggak pake telor," kata Toramaru. "Lo layanin gih.. gue mau nyamperin Haruna dulu."

Shuu ngancungi jempolnya, sebagai tanda setuju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan kemudian Shuu nyamperin mereka, trus ngaterin mereka ke tempat duduk dekat jendela.

"Shuu-chan kawaiii~ Oh! Ya... Tsurugi dan Gouenji-san mana?" tanya Hakuryuu pada Shuu yang masih memerah wajahnya, karena dipuji Hakuryuu.

"Tsurugi-kun dan Gouenji-san lagi sibuk ngelayanin para tamu. Tu mereka!" tunjuk Shuu.

Gouenji dan Tsurugi terlihat sibuk berjalan kesana kemari. Tangan mereka udah penuh ma pesanan dari fans —pelanggan— mereka.

"Wow! Mereka laris sekali kan, Te—," Omongan Hakuryuu nggak selesai. Karena tu anak ngeliat Tenma dan Endou, kayak orang nahan sesuatu. _Boker? _Bukan ... kayak orang nahan cairan merah yang mengalir di idung mereka. _Nosebleed_...

Gimana nggak nosebleeding, kalo lo disuguhi pemandangan yang sungguh indah banget.

Tsurugi yang sehari-harinya cuek, cool, jutek, dan pemarahan. Sekarang dalam penampilan yang sungguh diluar akal manusia(?). Tu anak make seragam maid berwarna ungu** dan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga mawar. Rok minim yang berenda-renda, 20 cm dari lutut dilengkapi stoking berwarna putih. Tak lupa celemek putih berbentuk hati yang wajib ada dipake ma seluruh maid.

Tak jauh beda ma penampilan Tsurugi. Gouenji make seragam maid berwarna orange dan bando warna senada.

Endo dan Tenma nggak berhenti pencet idung mereka biar nggak ngeluarin darah. Alhasil, gatot —gagal total. Bukannya berhenti malah keluarnya makin banyak banget. Terpaksa Hakuryuu menelpon ambulance.

* * *

**~*OMAKE**** 2*****~**

* * *

"Tadaima..." ucap Tsurugi lemes

"Okaeri. EH? Siapa lo?" tanya Yuuichi bingung, ngeliat cewek manis make pakaian maid yang berdiri dihadapannya. Semburat merah pun menghiasi wajah ganteng Yuuichi.

"APA! Gue adek lo, Bang. Masa ama adek sendiri lupa."

"Mana mungkin lo, adek gue. Ya, gue akui adek gue emang manis. Tapi elo nggak bakalan bisa nipu gue. Jangan ngaku-ngaku deh, jadi adek gue segala. Seumur idup gue, adek gue mana mau pake baju cewek kayak seragam maid tu" tuding Yuuichi.

_Maid?_

Yup, Tsurugi lupa melepaskan seragam maid-nya itu. Sadar kebodohannya, Tsurugi berteriak histeris dan langsung tancap gas masuk ke kamarnya. "BAKA! Kenapa mereka nggak ngingatin gue buat ganti baju sih!" omel Tsurugi.

_**Kret!**_

Tiba-tiba Yuuichi masuk ke dalam kamar adeknya tanpa izin.

"Yare-yare... ternyata adek gue yang manis ini, nggak laku sama cewek jadi nyerah ya, makanya berubah jadi cewek beneran. Abang sih, nggak keberatan punya adek cewek. Toh, sama-sama manis!" goda Yuuichi.

"Abang sialan! Gue dipaksa ma Toramaru tau... cepat keluar dari kamar gue. **SEKARANG!**" Tsurugi mendorong tubuh Yuuichi biar keluar dari kamarnya.

_**Brak!**_

Yuuichi yang menyadari kebodohan adeknya hanya terkekeh geli.

"Ara-ara..."

.

.

* * *

INI RE-PUBLISH...! jadi kalo udah baca. Baca lagi gih! *plak*

Dikarenakan ada kesalahan dalam menulis chara. Kalo tulisan sih, saya nggak terlalu mikirin. Tapi ini tokohnya.. namanya salah. Amagi eh saya tulis Amagai. Thanks buat Kiiri-chan.. yang mau mengoreksinya ^^/

*) Ren Hakuryuu nama tokoh dari anime Magi, seorang pangeran dari kerajaan Kou. Saya Cuma nyelipin dinama marga Hakuryuu, soalnya saya nggak tau nama marga Hakuryuu itu apa. #apa emang nggak punya marga o.O#

**) warna ungu emang warna favorite Kyoucuke kan? Dari seragam gakuennya ungu, pas di InaKuro pakaian yang dipake Kyoucuke di era-era penjelajah waktu ungu juga. XD. #Penampilan Kyoucuke banyangin aja kayak Zakuro Fujiwara di Tokyo Mew Mew#

Di fict ini Hakuryuu dibuat nista banget.. kan?

Endo malah dibuat kece! Cetar membahana badai! –menurut pandangan Natsumi fict ini-

Ulang tahun SMP Raimon kapan ya? Ada yang tahu? O.o

Cuman nanya doang kok...kalo nggak tau juga nggak papa... Hehehehe

Arigatou udah mau mampir ^^/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR or Flame?**

**~~*Douzo*~~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Tenma & Fei

**Chapter 2 :**

** Gara-gara Tahu Sumedang**

**.**

Kira-kira jam sebelas malam, Tenma ditelepon emaknya Fei —Kinako. Kabar buruk si Fei sakit.

"Buruan kemari ya, Ten. Fei muntah-muntah, mules-mules. Baa-san ame Jii-san takut, jangan –jangan dia hamil," kata Kinako.

"Aaah, Kinako baa-san. Masa cowok bisa hamil?

"Kali aja. Abis mulesnya kayak orang ngidam."

"Iya, Kinako baa-san. Tungguin. Bentar lagi saya dateng."

Tenma keluar dan mengunci kamarnya dari keluar, lantas nyari-nyari kunci mobil —coretkakakiparcoret—nya itu. Untung benda te es be tergeletak di meja telepon. Ichinose-nii baru pulang dari Amerika, dan kayaknya udah tidur kecapekan. Aki-nee juga pasti udah bobo. Sampe jam tujuh malem tadi latihan senam bareng Natsumi-san di loteng.

Tenma nggak berani ngetok-ngetok kamar mereka. Tu anak cuma ngirim SMS aja ke Aki. :

**Aki-nee, bilangin ke Ichi-nii, mobil dipinjem bentar. Mau ke rumah Fei. Dia sakit parah. Sankyu**.

Pelan-pelan Tenma ngedorong mobil sport milik Ichinose keluar dari garasi, dibantu tukang rokok yang biasa dagang nggak jauh dari rumahnya. Abis itu, baru deh mobil diidupin.

_Brrmmmmm_. Moga-moga aja Ichi-nii dan Aki-nee nggak bangun! bisiknya sambil tancap gas

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setengah jam kemudian, dia udah nyampe di rumah Fei.

"Fei-nya mana, Kinako baa-san?" tanya Tenma ke emaknya Fei yang duduk di ruang tamu sambil baca-baca do'a.

"Di toilet. Dari sore sampe malem gini dia buang-buang air terus."

"Kira-kira udah berapa kali?"

"Sebelas kali!"

"Wah, bahaya! Bisa dehidrasi!"

"Dehi-hi-hidrasi? Apaan seeh?"

"Kekurangan cairan, Kinako baa-san. Kalo orang buang-buang air terus, body—nya bisa kekurangan cairan. Harus banyak dikasih minum."

"Dari tadi udah baa-san kasih minum terus, malah baa-san mandiin segala! Nggak mungkin deh, kekurangan cairan. Sorry ya, biar tinggal di kampung(?), nggak pake PAM, tapi air mah nggak kekurangan!?"

Tenma garuk-garuk kepala. "Asurei jii-san kemana, Kinako baa-san?"

"Nyari tukang urut. Kali Fei masuk angin. Udah dari sih, perginya, kok belum dateng-dateng juga ya? Jangan-jangan die nge-_date _sama Kuntilanak! Tue bangke gile!" Kinako malah muncul cemburunya.

Fei juga sama. Udah hampir setengah jam, tu kelinci belum juga selesai ngebom.

"Jangan-jangan dia nyemplung ke toilet," duga Kinako. "Lo samperin deh,Ten..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenma pelan-pelan jalan ke bagian belakang rumah yang cuma diterangi lampu lima watt.

"Feiii! Feiii! Udah belooom?" teriak Tenma sambil ngegedor-gedor pintu toilet.

"Beb-beb-beloooommm... Ng... bentar lagi neeeh... tanggung... dikit lagee...!" Terdengar jawaban Fei.

"Susah, ya? Keras, ya?" tanya Tenma kayak dokter aja.

"Ng-ng-nggak... yang keluar malah air doang... Dingin-dingin empuk!"

"Itu namanya mencret!" Tenma cemas. "Keluar darah, nggak?"

"Nggak tau... nggak berani liat. Eh, ada sih, merah-merah, tapi cabe..."

"Makanya makan bakso jangan pedes-pedes!"

"Gu-gu-gue nggak makan bakso. Mungkin gara-gara tahu Sumedang(~what?)."

"Kenapa?"

"Tadi, sore gue diajak Saru beli tahu lima. Eeeh, ta-ta-hu tahunya jatoh semua. Kata Saru jangan suka mubazirin makanan. Jadi, gue cuma makan cabenya doang. Trus, dia bilang, kalo cabenya nggak gue makan, gue rugi sama juga mubazirin makanan..."

"Heh, dasar rakus! Elo tu ya, mau-maunya aja ikut anjuran monyet sesat itu! Cepetan! Kita dokter sekarang juga!"

"Haaaa?!"

Meskipun Fei ngamuk-ngamuk nggak mau dibawa ke dokter. Tenma maksa temennya itu.

"Menurut buku yang pernah gue baca ilmu kedokteran milik Gouenji-san, tentang gejala-gejala elo, gue takut. Jangan-jangan lo komplikasi: kena muntaber, demam berdarah, maag kronis, darah tinggi, asam urat, kolesterol, kreminan, turun bero!"

"Hah!? Banyak banget?" Kinako kaget. "Bawa cepetan! Masa' ntar meninggal gara-gara mules? Malu-maluin!"

***...***

Malam-malam, tepat jam 12, Tenma membawa Fei nyari dokter yang praktik 24 jam. Tenma coba mengingat-ingat lokasi praktik yang doyan begadang itu. Yang terdekat. Kalo nggak ketemu juga, terpaksa deh ke rumah sakit. Masuk gawat darurat.

"Ke mana kita, Ten? Aduh, perut gue nih..." Fei melintir lagi.

"Tahan! Awas lo kalo mencret di mobil abang gue!" ancam Tenma.

Abis muter sana-sini. Tenma akhirnya ngeliat plang praktik dokter 24 jam. Buru-buru dia minggirin mobil, parkir , dan memapah Fei masuk ke tempat pendaftaran pasien. Yang jaga cewek cantik, sendirian, pake seragan putih-putih seperti umumnya penampilan perawat.

"Maaf, silahkan daftar dulu," kata cewek itu dengan sedikit senyum dingin.

Tenma cepet-cepet ngambil bolpoint dan sret-sret-sret menulis nama dan alamat. "Dokternya ada?"

"Sabar, saya telepon dulu..."

"Lho? Emangnya nggak ada dokter jaga?"

Cewek itu tersenyum lagi. "Yang jaga sore, barusan pulang. Nah, dokter gantinya, mestinya sih, udah nyampe. Duduk dulu ya, pasti dateng kok..."

"Tapi temen sya udah kritis!"

"Kenapa, sih?"

"Mules-mules, muntah-muntah!"

"Oh. Nggak apa-apa. Biasa. Kalo mau ke toilet, itu... di sebelah sana!" jawab si perawat sembari masuk ruangan. Mungkin mau menelepon dokter.

Fei meringis-ringis. "Gile juga, mules dibilang nggak apa-apa! Belom tau dia!" Lalu Fei bangkit dari kursi, dan terbungkuk-bungkuk minta dianterin Tenma ke toilet.

"Jangan lama-lama ya," Tenma mengingatkan.

"Tergantung. Gini aja deh. Gue di toilet aja, daripada bolak-balik. Ntar kalo dokternya udah dateng. Lo gedor ajar!" atur Fei.

Tenma balik lagi ke ruang tunggu. Di sana cewek cantik tadi udah muncul lagi. "Dokternya _on the way. _Kalo nggak ada apa-apa, paling lima belas menit lagi nyampe," katanya. "Emang sih, Dokter Sengoku suka telat. Dia rada males, soalnya belum punya anak istri, hihihi..." perawat itu mencoba bercanda.

"Mmm," Tenma Cuma berdeham. Baru sekali seumur hidup menunggu dua orang sekaligus kayak gini. Nungguin orang mules, sekalian nungguin dokter males.

***...***

Tiba-tiba HP Tenma bunyi. Gawat! Aki-nee nelpon!

"Tenmaaaaa!"

"Ya, Aki-nee. Sori, Nee."

"Sori! Sori! Mobil kamu bawa ke mana?"

"Ngaterin Fei, Nee. Dia sakit parah. Nanti kalo Aki-nee sakit, aku juga bakalan anterin kok. sakit aja buruan, Nee..."

"Nggak, usah bercanda! Cepetan pulang! Ichinose-kun tadi ditelepon harus balik ke Amerika!"

"Iya, Aki-nee, iya..."

"Cepet!"

Abis itu Tenma bingung. Fei belum diapa-apain dokter, tapi mobil harus dibawa pulang karena Ichi-nii perlu. Aduuuh, gimana, nih?"

Lagi bingung-bingungnya, terdengar suara mobil memasuki pelataran parkir. Hm, ini mungkin dokter Sengoku, pikir Tenma. Ganteng sih, tapi agus—agak gundul sedikit.

"Malam, dokter...," angguk Tenma.

"Malam juga. Maaf terlambat, udah nunggu dari tadi?"

"Ah, nggak. Belum dua jam..." jawab Tenma ngasal.

Dokter Sengoku tersenyum. "Silahkan masuk."

"Maaf, Dok. Bukan saya yang sakit. Tapi temen saya yang sakit. Sebentar, saya panggil dulu," Tenma langsung lari ke toilet dan menggedor-gedor pintunya. "Fei, keluar woiii! Dokternya udah dateng!"

Semenit kemudian Fei muncul sambil mengucek-ucek mata. "Sialan, gue ketiduran..."

Tenma memapah lagi sahabat karibnya itu. "Nggak usah ngeluh macem-macem ke dokter. Bilang aja mules-mules, dan langsung minta resepnya. Gue mesti cepet-cepet balik. Ichi-nii perlu mobil malem ini juga!"

Tenma ngaterin Fei sampai ke kamar periksa.

"Buka!" perintah Dokter Sengoku.

"Bu-bu-buka apanya, Dok?" tanya Fei.

"Bajunya!"

Fei rebahan.

"Saya periksa dulu perut kamu ya," jelas Dokter Sengoku sambil nyatelin steteskop ke kupingnya. Lantas, bagian ujung alat itu ditempelin ke tubuh bulet yang terlentang pasrah di depannya.

"Hmmm."

"Kenapa, Dok?" tanya Tenma. "Apakah perutnya perlu dipotong?"

"Waaaaaa!" Fei menjerit. "Masa perut dipotong? Emangnya lontong(?)."

Dokter Sengoku tersenyum. "Ini namanya penyakit perut kebo. Makan banyak, tapi sembarangan. Akibatnya, kuman dan bakteri ngumpul semua di sini."

"Cuma makan tahu doang..." protes Fei.

"Coba saya lihat gigi kamu!" Dokter langsung membuka mulut Fei. "Wuiiihhh, _yellow pages_ banget! Jarang gosok gigi, ya?"

"Bener, Dok. Kulit cabe aja bisa tiga hari nyelip di giginya!" celetuk Tenma.

Kali ini Fei nggak berkutik.

"Kebersihan mulut harus dijaga. Dan, yang nggak kalah penting, omongan kita juga harus dijaga. Jangan ngucapin kata-kata yang nggak bisa menepati. Mulutmu adalah harimaumu!"

Bukannya ngobatin, tu dokter malah sibuk ceramah.

***...***

Tak lama kemudian Dokter Sengoku kembali ke depan meja kerjanya, menulis resep, lantas berteriak, "Kurumadaaa!"

Tenma dan Fei berpandangan. Kurumada?

Dokter Sengoku bangkit, "Punya asisten, kerjanya tidur mulu. Kurumadaa!"

Semenit setelahnya, orang yang dipanggil pria berusia sekitar dua puluh lima tahun, dan matanya keliatan ngantuk banget. Dokter Sengoku menyerahkan selembar resep yang mungkin harus segera diracik obatnya.

"Sebagian obat yang saya tulis di resep bisa ditebus di apatek. Tapi ada obat yang harus diminum sepulang dari sini. Obatnya sedang diracik. Tunggu sebentar ya?" kata Dokter Sengoku.

Tenma dan Fei kembali lagi ke ruang tunggu. Kira-kira lima belas menit, Kurumada muncul dan menyerahkan sebotol kecil obat racikan.

"Pulang dari sini, langsung diminum ya. Satu sendok teh," katanya.

"Mmm, saya nggak punya sendok," kata Fei. "Pake tangan boleh?"

Tenma menyikut pinggang Fei. Malu-maluin aja bilang nggak punya sendok.

"Pake ember aja sekalian!" Kurumada jadi sewot. Sebel mendengar omongan Fei.

"Berapa kali sehari?" tanya Fei.

"Tiga kali. Kalau mulesnya sudah hilang nggak usah diminum lagi."

"Kalo diterusin?"

"Ntar mulesnya pindah ke kepala!"

Tenma inget lagi sama telepon aneki-nya. Makanya buru-buru dia menarik Fei dan menjebloskan anak itu ke jok mobil.

_Brrm!_

"Wooooiii! Jangan pergi dulu. Belom bayaaaaar!" teriak Kurumada. Namun sayang sekali teriakan bahkan umpatan dari Kurumada tak didengar oleh Tenma. Sebab mobil Tenma sudah lebih dulu meninggal area parkir. _Poor _Kurumada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***END?***

**=RnR=**


	3. Chapter 3: Saru

**Chapter 3 : **

**FACE OFF?!**

**.**

Diam-diam Saru suka ngiri kalo ngebandingin dirinya sama Gillis, terutama soal penampilan. Gillis kelewat ganteng (cieleeiiii...), sementara Saru merasa wajahnya kelewan genting. Mata Gillis bagus, sedangkan mata Saru bagusnya pasa nerima duit buat jajan dari emaknya. Hidung Gillis mancung, alis tebal, bibir tipis. Hidung Saru menceng, alis tebal-tipis, dan bibir menggemaskan *maksudnya, menggemaskan buat para petinju!*

Namanya manusia 'kan nggak pernah puas. Begitu juga Saru. Diam-diam dia suka mikirin gimana caranya supaya penampilannya rada mendingan. Pikiran itu semakin sering melintas di kepalanya, sejak kehidupan sekarang jauh lebih sejahtera. Istilahnya jadi OKB #Orang Kaya Baru#

Makanya diam-diam belakangan ini Saru suka nyuratin Alpha Van Houten, anak profesor yang jenius, kenalannya Gillis waktu Gillis dulu liburan ke El Dorado (Emang nama tempatnya?! Saya baru tahu ._. *plak*). Tentu aja Saru nggak bilang-bilang ke Gillis kalo dia nyuratin Alpha. Ngedapetin alamatnya aja Saru mesti ngumpet-ngumpet, pas main ke kamar Gillis.

Udah dua surat Saru kirim, tapi belum dibales. Sekarang Saru lagi nyiapin surat ketiga. Baca deh...

_Hei, Al!_

_Gue udah nyuratin elo dua kali. Jahat lo, kok nggak dibales? Terus terang aja gue kagum ama kepinteran elo. Nah, makanya gue minta tolong. Lo 'kan tau, wajah gue lumayan berantakan. Gue minta tolong, nih, gimana kek caranya, lo reparasi muka gue. Soal biaya nggak usah takut. Gue sekarang udah jadi orang kaya. Kalo dulu 'kan masih kayak orang._

_Kalo elo memang jenius, coba buktiin ke gue. Siapa tau elo bisa operasi plastik. Gue mau deh jadi percobaannya._

_Gitu aja deh, Al. Gue mau luluran dulu. Daaaahhhhhhh...!_

_Saru_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ternyata surat ketiga itu cukup ampuh, sebab dua minggu kemudian Saru mendapat jawaban dari si Alpha.

_Sar,_

_Sorry, gue telat ngebales surat elo, gue lagi sibuk di laboratorium. Kebeneran, gue lagi bikin percobaan buat nyiptain teknik operasi plastik yang lebih sempurna. Hasilnya cukup oke. Kalo elo emang minat, kapan aja lo bisa datang. Catet, nih, alamat praktek gue yang baru. Apartemen Bentol-Bentol, Garuk-Garuk Floor, Omega, El Dorado. NB: Seberang Rumah Sakit Happy Modar. _

_Gitu aja, Saru Jelek._

_Gue tunggu banget. Salam deh buat anak-anak SSC (Second Stage Children) semua._

_Alpha Van Houten Yes or No._

.

.

.

Asyiiik! Saru girang banget abis nerima jawaban itu. Tapi kegembiraan itu nggak dia kasih tau ke siapa-siapa. Dia pengen diem-diem aja. Pokoknya ganteng dulu, baru bikin sutrees, eh surprise maksudnya.

Ah, kalo nanti emang berhasil, bakal gue singkirkan Shindou Takuto dan gue rebut Kirino Ranmaru... Saru berkhayal. #Saya tekankan disini nggak bakalan ada pairing SaruRan. Ngebayangin aja ngeri. Apalagi kejadian =.= Fei mau ama dia aja udah lebih dari syukur#

**.**

**.**

**.**

***...***

Suatu hari sepulang sekolah, Saru nekat nyamperin Beta, anak ketua yayasan SMA Protocol Omega 2.0 yang cakep tapi terkenal rada angkuh.

"Bet!" panggil Saru, sambil celingukan kanan-kiri, takut Fei, pacarnya, ngeliat.

Beta menoleh. "Ada apa?" tanya tu cewek datar.

"Ng... anu... elo mau nggak nganterin gue?

"Apa? Ngaterin lo?" Beta bengong.

"I.. iyya."

Beta rada heran. Tapi karena penasaran, Beta nanya lagi, "Kemana?"

Saru diam sebentar. Terus, pelan-pelan dia ngeluarin sebuah majalah dari belakang pinggangnya. "Gue mau daftar ikutan _coverboy. _Nih, ada pengumumam ama formulirnya.

Beta meraih majalah yang disodorkan Saru. "Elo juga bisa ikutan daftar, Bet. Soalnya tahun ini lombanya dibikin bareng, _coverboy_ ama _covergirl_," bujuk Saru.

Beta bingung. Nggak salah? Cowok berantakan kayak gini nekat mau ikutan _coverboy_?!

"Gue bawa mobil kok. Gue udah punya mobil juga loh," kata Saru.

Beta pengen melotot. Abis, nada ucapan Saru norak banget kedengerannya. Emang, sih, akhir-akhir ini Beta sering melihat Saru ke sekolah pake mobil.

"Boleh. Tapi ntar sekalian anterin pulang, ya?" ujar Beta yang kebetulan Megami Athena—nya masuk bengkel. Lagian dia juga mendadak tertarik pengen ikutan lomba _covergirl _itu. #Beta : Oii itu nama Keshin gue bukan merek mobil. Authornya lage stress#

.

.

.

Di perjalanan, Beta ngacak-ngacak map pendaftaran yang tergeletak di dasbor. Di situ ada sobekan formulir yang udah dikliping.

Nama lengkap : Saryuu Evans

Panggilan : Saru (sehari-hari), monkey (khusus Fei)

Lahir : Fader, Jumat Kliwon 30 Febuari akhir _(Ngarang)_

Sekolah : SMA Second Stage Children International _(Wuiidiih~ sekolahnya keren amat)_

Hobi : dipoto tapi jangan dicetak

Idola : manusia purbakala(?)

Makanan Fave : cake banana, pudding banana, banana fried chicken, banana meal, sambel banana es te ra banana

Minuman Fav : ice cream banana, jus banana, banana of water, de el el no banana

Olahraga : SAKKA!

Moto : Sekali berarti, sudah itu mati

"Hihihi," Beta tertawa setelah membaca moto yang ditulis Saru."Pinter juga loe bikin kata-kata mutiara, Sar."

"Itu kan kenyataan."

"Maksudnya..."

"Iya. Dulu kan gue pernah naksir elo. tapi biarpun ditolak, gue nggak putus asa."

"Ih, Saru! Gue denger elo kan jadian sama Fei!" Beta melotot.

"Hehehe," Saru nyengir. "Itu kan dulu..."

"Jangan ngaco, Sar. Gue turun, nih!" ancam Beta.

"Eit, jangan. Iya deh, nggak..."

Saru terus menyetir mobil dondangnya. Tapi dalam hati dia mengacam, _"Awas nanti, Bet, kalo gue udah pulang dari El Dorado. Elo pasti mati-matian naksir gue..." _

_._

_._

_._

Di depan redaksi majalah remaja Cilukba, Saru memarkir mobilnya. Di sana banyak dipasang spanduk pendaftaran _coverboy_ dan _covergirl._

Saru terpaksa nekat masuk sendiri ke ruang pendaftaran, karena Beta mendadak mulas, sehingga mesti ngebom dulu di kamar kecil di lantai dasar

"Cari apa, Om?" Seorang cewek cantik menegur Saru yang celingukan kayak anak ilang.

Sialan, gue dipanggil "om"! maki Saru dalam hati.

"Ng.. ini... saya mau ngedaftar."

"Aduuuuh, maaf. Untuk sementara, kami belum menerima lowongan..."

Muka saru merah. Kesal. "Maksud saya, bukan ngelamar kerja. Sya pengen daftar ikutan _coverboy_...!"

"Hah?!" Cewek itu tersentak saking kagetnya. Cicak-cicak di dinding ikut melongo begitu mendengar Saru pengen daftar jadi _coverboy_.

"Mungkin kamu salah." Cewek itu mengibaskan rambut _pink_-nya, takut kena debu. "Di gedung ini memang ada beberapa kantor redaksi majalah. Semua lagi bikin lomba _cover._ Mungkin yang kamu maksud lomaba yang bikin tabloid _MotorPlus,_ kali..."

"Lho, emangnya kenapa?" tanya Saru heran.

"Abis idung kamu kayak knalpot, sih..."

Ternyata si Mbak manis yang diketahui bernama Meia itu cuma bercanda. Dengan sikap yang cukup ramah dia menerima formulir isian yang disodorkan Saru.

.

.

.

"Mmmmm... fotonya kok nggak ada? Lupa, ya?" tanya Meia.

"Nggak, Mbak. Emang belum. Saya minta waktu barang sebulan, soalnya foto saya yang terakhir lagi dicetak di Miami Laboratories," jawab Saru. "Bisa kan, mbak?"

"Bisa-bisa," angguk Meia. "Tapi, fotonya harus komplit. Close-up. Ada pengambilannya dari depan, samping, serta dari atas."

"Dari atas?" Saru heran. "Buat apa, mbak?"

"Soalnya gini. Dulu pernah ada biru iklan nyari model buat iklan sampo cowok. Kami ajuin _coverboy_ kami, eh, ternyata dia ditolak."

"Kenapa, mbak?"

"Soalnya, pas dilakukan pemotretan dari atas, _coverboy_ itu banyak pitaknya..."

"Ooooh..."

"Makannya, lomba yang sekarang ini pake persyaratan foto diambil dari atas."

"Saya kayaknya ada pitaknya, deh, mbak. Tapi kecil."

"Kalo kecil, sih, nggak ketara. Nggak apa-apa. Emangnya kenapa sampe pitakan? Ditimpuk gundu ama temen waktu kecil?"

"Bukan. Kena pacul, mbak."

"Hah?!" Meia tersentak lagi saking kagetnya. "Kalo kena pacul, sih, bukan kecil lagi. Itu mah growak!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

***...***

Pesawat Bolang-baling Airlines tinggal landas dari Bandara Fader. Di dalam pesawat, Saru duduk sambil komat-kamit berdoa supaya selamat dalam perjalanan. Padahal gimana mau selamat, perginya aja nggak bilang-bilang sama orang tua?

"Maafin Saryuu, Mak. Saryuu pergi demi perbaikan masa depan Saryuu." Air mata Saru menitik. Ia menyesal nggak pamit sma orang tua dan anak-anak SSC, yang lain. Biarin deh. Kan pengen bikin kejutan.

Seorang pramugrari mendekat. Cewek itu heran saat melihat salah seorang penumpang pesawatnya meneteskan air mata. "Kenapa? Sedih berpisah dengan kekasih?" guraunya.

"Bukan," Saru menggeleng. "Obat kuping saya ketinggalan..."

Pramugari itu tertawa renyah. Biskuittt, kali.

Saru memundurkan sandaran kursinya, lalu berpesan, "Mbak, saya tiduran sebentar. Nanti kalo udah nyampe di El Dorado, bangunin saya, ya?" Metromini, kali, pake dibangunin!

.

.

.

Perjalanan pesawat ke El Dorado itu mengalami beberapa hambatan. Angin bertiup amat kencang, awan tebal menghalangi. Beberapa kali pesawat terpaksa muter-muter menunggu cuaca normal.

"Ada apa, Mbak Pramugari?" tanya Saru yang mendadak terbangun.

"Cuaca buruk."

"Wah, bisa telat dong nyampe di El Dorado-nya."

"Yaaa, terlambat dikit, sih, biasa. Emangnya mau ngapain, sih, kok buru-buru banget ke El Dorado? Bisnis?" Pramugari itu entah kenapa mau berakrab-akrab dengan Saru.

"Nggak ada apa-apa. Main aja. Saya mau ke rumah kenalan saya. Orangnya jenius, loh. Ngetop di El Dorado. Namanya Alpha Van Houten Yes or No, anak profesor Alphabet Van Houten NoYes.

"Ooo."

"Kenapa ooo?"

"Kalo dia, sih, saya kenal," kata Pramugari itu lagi.

"Mbak kenal si Alpha?"

"Iya," jawabnya mantap. "Saya lama menjalani perawatan medis di kliniknya. Terakhir, saya baru aja menjalani operasi plastik. Lagian saya lahir di El Dorado, meskipun mami saya asli orang Semarang(?)."

Saru terdiam.

Jadi si mbak ini pernah menjalani operasi plastik? Wah, hebat! Alangkah cantiknya! Pikir Saru.

"Kenapa Mbak operasi plastik? Mbak kan udah cakep?"

"Kecelakaan pesawat, wajah saya terbakar. Untung ada Alpha V.H.Y.O.N," gumam pramugari itu sembari mengenang peristiwa naas yang dulu menimpanya.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Saru akhirnya mengaku, "Sebenarnya saya juga pengen berobat ke dia, mbak."

"Berobat? Ke Alpha V.H.Y.O.N?"

"Iya, mbak."

"Kamu kan sehat? Sakit apa?"

"Hehehe... sakit jelek, Mbak," jawab Saru polos. "Saya pengen ganteng, Mbak, biar kepilih jadi _coverboy._ Makanya saya mau ke Alpha buat operasi plastik..."

Mbak itu tertawa. Tapi kemudian berhenti mengamati wajah Saru. "Saya sarankan, sebaiknya jangan operasi, deh."

"Lho, saya kan pengen ganteng. Kok nggak boleh?"

Belum sempat si pramugari menjawab, tiba-tiba pesawat oleng. Terdengar suara gedombrangan. Pasti angin ribut!

"Suara apa itu, Mbak?" tanya Saru kaget.

"Itu... mmm.. kayaknya itu bunyi ember-ember plastik jatuh. Itu pesanan Alpha V.H.Y.O.N."

"Lho, buat apa dia pesen ember, Mbak?"

"Itu sebabnya saya ngelarangan kamu. Si Alpha kekurangan bahan-bahan kimia untuk melakukan praktik operasi plasik. Sebagai gantinya, untuk sementara ini dia mau pake ember plastik bekas..."

Hah?! Saru ngejengkang. Sepertinya menyakit ayan-nya kambuh.

"Menurut yang saya denger, operasi yang menggunakan campuran ember plastik bakalan kurang sempurna. Soalnya, kalo wajah kita kena matahari, bakalan meleleh..."

"Hiyyyy!" Saru bergidik ngeri.

Kampret, nih, si Alpha! Mentang-mentang istilahnya operasi plastik, dia seenaknya pake bahan ember plastik!

Saru bangun dari duduknya. Trus nyari-nyari kopernya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya pramugari itu bingung.

"Saya turun di sini aja."

"Hah!? Mana bisa? Emangnya metromoni?"

"Biarin! Saya mau lompat aja. Saya nggak jadi, deh, operasi plastik!" teriak Saru sambil terhuyung-huyung menuju pintu pesawat.

.

.

.

_Gedebuk!_ Saru terjatuh.

"Ssh... sialan, ternyata gue cuma ngimpi..."

Saru mengusap-usap kepalnya yang benjol kepentok besi tempat tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***OWARI...***

* * *

**Wwkwkwkkw seperti biasa, endingnya jelek bukan :v**

Sekarang lagi demen banget Saru dinistain... *dor*

Berhubung lagi bangkit dari hiatus... saya nggak mau curhat, ntar dibilang *piiip* *piip* *piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppp*

Sekali lagi minna,,,,,, minta RnR nya dong :D


	4. Chapter 4: Ibuki

**Chapter 4 : **

**Doll!?**

**.**

Kalo ada lomba anak paling manja di dunia, nggak ada yang bisa ngalahin manjanya si Nizhisono Shinsuke. Umurnya lima tahun, anak tantenya Ibuki, Tante Sakura.

Baru tiga hari ngurusin tu ponakan, kepala Ibuki udah nyut-nyutan. Padahal, rencananya si Shinsuke ini bakal tinggal sekitar tiga minggu, karena mamanya lagi syuting film yang dibuat Hakuryuu (papinya Ibuki). Dalam film horor-fantasi berjudul _Tusuk Sate(?) _itu, tante Sakura kebagian peran jadi nenek sihir yang baik hati. Dalam salah satu adegan, ada maling motor (_**red**_: diperankan oleh Matatagi Hayato) mau dipukulin atau dibakar, Tante Sakura menyulap Matatagi itu jadi artis. Akibatnya, orang-orang yang kalap mau mukulin itu malah berubah jadi minta tanda tangan!

.

.

.

Siang ini, abis pulang sekolah, Ibuki ngeliat si Shinsuke lagi nendang-nendang layar TV.

"E-e-e-eee! Jangan ditendang! Nanti pecah!" larang Ibuki.

"Abis dali tadi kalah mulu. Cebel!" si Shinsuke meninggalkan televisi, lalu membanting Play Station ke lantai. Waaa! Ibuki pucet. Baru kemaren PS itu dibeli oleh Kyousuke, maminya _(What the~ =O,O"=)_ itu. Diperiksanya hati-hati mesin _game_ itu. Untung nggak parah banget. Cuma pecah jadi tiga!

"Liat, nih! PS-nya ancur!" pelotot Ibuki ke si bocah pikachu itu.

"Bialin! Ntal mama beli lagi!"

.

.

.

Iya beli lagi, sih, urusan kecil. Mama dan papanya Shinsuke kan tajir mampus. Tinggal minta sama Om Shindou. Sret! Urusan kelar. Tapi masalahnya itu PS pemberian maminya. Ia takut dipegal sama maminya yang mantan samurai itu. Pernah ia hampir koid gegara ia sama Tenma nggak sengaja mecahin vas bunga kesayangan Kyousuke, waktu bermain sepak bola dibelakang rumahnya. Berhubung Ibuki masih amatiran jadi kiper, maka tendangan Tenma tak terelakan alias ia gagal menangkapnya. _Praaang! _Bola tadi sukses mengenai vas itu. Kyousuke yang memliki pendengaran yang cukup tajam(?) langsung lari terbirit-birit menuju belakang. Sesampainya, Astaganagabonar jadi 2! Ih! Waw, sesuatu! Ekpresi Kyousuke kala itu.

"Vas kesayangan Gue!" Suara maminya Ibuki meleking.

_**Gubrak!**_ Meja kayu di depan Ibuki ditinju maminya.

Ibuki gemeteran.

"Maaapin Ibuki Mam. Sory... aye kagak sengaja sumpah.. Mami cantik deh," Ibuki berusaha menge-_peace_ ria disertai rayuan gombalnya, sambil nunjukin wajahnya yang dibuat-buat biar mirip kayak wajah papinya. Ya... siapa tahu hati maminya luluh melihat wajah Hakuryuu, suaminya yang belum pulang setelah 3 kali puasa dan 3 kali lebaran (?). Maklum sebagai sutradara kerjaaan di lokasi syuting mulu bisa dari pagi sampe ketemu pagi lagi. Jadi kumpul bareng keluarga itu hal yang sangat langka bagi keluarga besar Hakuryuu yang damai nan sentosa(?).

Awalnya Kyoukuse luluh ngeliat putra kesayangan satu-satunya itu yang memang mirip banget sama suaminya. Mulai dari kuncupnya sampai postur tubuhnya. Bedanya, sih, kalo suaminya itu ada rambut kerintingnya! Jadi kangen DX batin Tsurugi bungsu.

_Ungg~ seperti lagu Bang Toyib ya. Bang __Kuncup__, bang __Kuncup__, mengapa tak pulang-pulang? __Neng Tsurugi__, __neng Tsurugi__, panggil-panggil __Kuncup__mu._

Sadar akan jebakan Ibuki ngebuat dia luluh, Kyousuke pura-pura terharu dan masuk ke dalam. Ibuki langsung berjingkrak sambil goyang dompret(?) ia pikir kalo acting-nya sangat menyakinkan. Tenma yang sebenarnya-pelaku-pemecahan-vas, mulai H2C (Harap-Harap Cemas) soalnya nggak kayak biasanya mami temennya itu langsung terhasut oleh anaknya sendiri yang memiliki IQ dibawah rata-rata *idiot*#plak#

"Eh... sepertinya... a-aku pulang saja. Salam buat Mamimu ya Ibuki. Jaa~" Dengan langkah soyokaze step-nya Tenma udah berada di luar pagar rumah Ibuki. Belum sempat Ibuki ngebalesnya eh... udah main pergi saja... Ibuki-pun mulai bersenandung sembari mengiringi kepergiaan Tenma. "Seperti hantu... kau datang dan hilang dibenakku... Oh seperti hantu..."

.

.

"Adowwww..." Tiba-tiba Ibuki kesakitan. Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sepertinya kena slepetan kelereng. Ia tengok ke belakang.

_**Deg!**_ Alangkah kagetnya ternyata pelaku peslepetan adalah maminya sendiri.

"Anak nggak tau diuntung! Gue udah bilang kan jangan main bola di halaman belakang! Ini udah ke-99 kali, loe mecahin vas bunga kesayangan mami. Itu aja belom dibayar masih kredit tau!" Ibuki langsung ambil langkah seribu, sepertinya _mood_ maminya itu benar-benar buruk.

"**HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ****SOMEONE HELP~!" **jerit Ibuki sejadi-jadinya. Soalnya maminya bukan hanya melemparinya kelereng, tapi golok, clurit, pacul, tang, dan benda–benda tajam lainnya.

**JREB! JREB! JREB! TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!**

"**GYAAA~! AMPYUUN MAM!"** teriak Ibuki sambil melindungi diri dengan wajan yang entah darimana asalnya.

"**!"**

...

Pada akhirnya Ibuki dan Kyousuke main kejar-kejaran mengelilingi halaman sampai adzan Shubuh berkumandang(?).

_**~Poor Ibuki**_

.

.

"Ayo cuci kaki sana! Bobo siang!" bentak Ibuki.

"Waaa! Monyet aja siang-siang nggak ada yang bobo!" Si Shinsuke nangis guling-gulingan di lantai. Ibuki kelimpungan. Buru-buru dia membujuk keponakannya itu supaya diem.

"Cep-cep-cep! Jangan nangis! Ntar kakak beliin permen!"

"Nggak mau!" jawab si Shinsuke sambil menimpuk kepala Ibuki pake bantal.

"Husss! Jangan nangis keras-keras!"

"Kalo pelan namanya bisik-bisik, tauuu!"

Ibuki garuk-garuk kepala. "Ya udah, kalo mau main PS lagi, kita ke rental aja. Mau?"

Si Shinsuke langsung diem.

Terpaksa deh sampe jam empat sore Ibuki menemani keponakannya itu main PS di tempat rental yang ada di ujung kompleks. Dasar banyak maunya, bosen main PS, si Shinsuke ngajak jalan-jalan ke Mall. "Beliin boneka, ya?" pintanya.

"Anak laik kok minta boneka? Malu dong!"

"Aaaa, nggak mau! Kalo nggak dibeliin, ntal Shuke~ lompat ke got nih!"

"Lompat aja kalo berani!" jawab Ibuki cuek.

Bener aja! Tanpa sempat dicegah, si anak pikachu itu melompat ke got di depannya. Untung kaki duluan yang nyemplung coba kalo kepalanya?!

"Kamu, tuh, kebangetan ya?!" teriak Ibuki sembari mengangkat keponakannya yang udah berlepotan kotoran.

"Siapa takut?" jawab Shinsuke sambil cengar-cengir di dalam gendongan Ibuki.

Setelah membersihkan si Shinsuke dan menganti pakaiannya, Ibuki mencegat taksi.

"Nggak mau naek taksi! Naek pecawat bial cepet!" kata Shinsuke.

"Mall-nya kan deket, masa naek pesawat?"

"Nggak mau! Kalo nggak naek pecawat, Suke ke got lagi, nih!"

Ibuki bingung. "Oke, oke. Tapi pesawat terbangnya lagi mogok. Naek pesawat lain aja, ya?"

"Pecawat apaan?"

Ibuki mikir. Lama-lama bisa gila, nih, gue, pikirnya. "Naek pesawat telepon, mau?"

Si Shinsuke lompat-lompat kegirangan. "Mau! Mau! Aciiik!"

Sial! Kenapa juga gue ngusulin pesawat telepon? Ibuki menepuk jidatnya yang berlampis headband kesayangannya itu. Tapi, karena sayang keponakan, terpaksa deh Ibuki rela gila. Dia copot pesawat telepon rumahnya, lantas dia selipin di sela-sela paha si Shinsuke.

"Ayo naeeek!"

"Aciiikk!" teriak Shinsuke sambil melompat-lompat kayak naik kuda-kudaan.

_Poor telepon~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam lima sore, Ibuki dan keponakannya itu tiba di Mall Raimon Center. Dia langsung mencari toko boneka. Tapi, udah sejam ngubek-ngubek di toko itu, nggak ada satu boneka pun yang dipilih Shinsuke.

"Tadi minta boneka!" bentak Ibuki mulai nggak sabaran.

"I-iya. Ta-ta-tapi nggak ada yang bagus," si Shinsuke kumat lagi cengengnya. "Nggak ada boneka yang bica ngomong..."

"Boneka bisa ngomong?!" pelotot Ibuki. "Mana ada boneka yang bisa ngomong?!"

"Nggak mau tau! Suke~ mau boneka yang bica ngomong! Huuu..."

Ibuki bener-bener gemeesssss. Dicubitnya paha keponakannya itu. Akibatnya, tangis si Shinsuke tambah keras! Dan, seperti biasa, kalo udah nangis keras-keras begitu, Ibuki sendiri yang kebingungan!

"Ssst, udah, jangan nangis. Kita cari lagi di toko lain," bujuk Ibuki.

"Tapi yang bisa ngomong, ya?" harap si Shinsuke sambil mengusap ingusnya yang meler.

.

.

.

Sampai jam sembilan malam, toko-toko udah siap-siap tutup, Ibuki ngajak keponakannya keliling-keliling. Ibuki emang udah yakin, boneka yang bisa ngomong, yang bisa diajak ngobrol, jarang yang jual. Ibuki sengaja muter-muter aja, biar si Shinsuke capek dan minta pulang. Syukur-syukur tidur, tinggal dibopong aja masuk taksi.

Tapi bukannya capek dan ngantuk, mata si Shinsuke malah keliatan tambah seger.

"Mana, Kak, toko bonekanya?" tanya tu anak mulai kesel.

Ibuki bingung. "Kakak, pipis dulu, kamu tunggu di sini sebentar ya?"

"Awas, jangan ngilang!" ancam si Shinsuke (A/N : eh? Bukannya kebalik ya?!)

"Kalo lama pipisnya, ntal Suke~ lompat ke got nih!"

Di toilet, Ibuki mengeluarkan HP-nya dan mengontak temannya yang bulet imut, Kabeyama.

"Lo sekarang juga ke rumah gue deh. Gue ada masalah nih."

"Masalah apaan?" sahut Kabeyama. "Gue udah tiga hari nggak enak badan. Nggak bisa ke mana-mana."

"Ntar aja gue ceritain, pokoknya lo harus ke rumah gue, tungguin aja di paviliun sampe gue dateng. Lo mesti nolongin gue. Ini masalah serius!" ancem Ibuki.

"Lo di mana?" tanya Kabeyama.

"Gue lagi di Mall sama keponakan gue."

"Keponakan? Keponakan yang mana? Gue belum tau."

"Ntar juga lo tau! Buruan deh jalan!"

"Okeeee!"

Sehabis mengontak sobatnya itu, Ibuki buru-buru keluar toilet dan menarik si Shinsuke keluar Mall.

"Bonekanya mana?" si Shinsuke berontak.

"Boneka yang bisa ngomomg di sini belom ada yang jual. Kakak udah telepon ke luar negeri. Boneka yang kamu mau, udah dikirim malem ini juga. Pokoknya tenang aja, sekarang kita pulang. Oceee?"

"Oceee!" si Shinsuke melompat-lompat kegirangan mendengar penjelasan Ibuki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin, karena kecapekan, di dalam taksi si Shinsuke tertidur. Ibuki lega. Dulu, waktu gue seumur dia, apakah tingkah gue juga kayak gini? Tanya Ibuki dalam hati sambil memandang wajah bersih dan polos(?) di depannya.

Taksi pun tiba di rumah. Ibuki pelan-pelan membopong keponakannya masuk rumah. Ada sepasang sandal butut. Berarti Kabeyama udah dateng. Mobil Papi sama Mami belom keliatan. Berarti mereka belum pada pulang.

"Tante Sakura udah pulang, Bi?" tanya Ibuki ke Bi Morimura, pembantu di rumahnya.

"Belom. Tadi dia nelepon, katanya syutingnya sampe pagi," jawab Bi Morimura sambil ganti menggendong(?) Shinsuke masuk ke kamar tidur.

"Pelan-pelan, Bi, jangan sampe bangun," pesen Ibuki.

Di paviliun, udah ada Kabeyama yang keliatan cemas dan langsung nanya, "Ada masalah apaan? Susah buang air besar?"

Ibuku nggak langsung jawab. Dia minum dulu, duduk, narik napas, lalu, "Ponakan gue bikin pusing," katanya. Lantas bla-bla-bla dia nyeritain lengkap soal si Shinsuke dan kelakuan-nya selama tiga hari ini.

"Hahahhahaha!" Kabeyama ketawa ngakak dan keras banget. "Baru segitu aja lo pusing. Nikmati aja!"

"Nikmati apaan?"

"Hal-hal yang seperti ini, nggak semua orang ngalamin. Lo beruntung punya ponakan macem dia. Lo nikmati aja. Jalanin aja. Lagian, mau manja dan bengal kayak apa juga, dia kan anak kecil. Emang lagi masanya. Kalo yang kayak gitu dipusingin, gue mestinya lebih pusing dari elo!"

"Emangnya lo kenapa?"

"Lo tau kan kakek gue? Sama! Kalo manusia udah tua, tingkahnya juga kayak anak kecil. Pipis dianterin, makan disuapin, beol dicebokin... lebih repot!"

Tiba-tiba...

"Waaaaa! Waaa! Waaaa!"

Ibuki melotot. Itu suara si Shinsuke!

"Ponakan gue bangun." Ibuki bangkit, keluar dari Paviliun, dan pontang-panting menuju kamar tempat si Shinsuke bobo. Di ranjangnya, si bocah pikachu itu guling-gulingan.

"Kakak bohong! Mana bonekanya? Waaaa! Huuuuu! Mana ael panassssss?!"

Ibuki memeluk keponakannya itu. "Cup-cup-cup. Jangan nangis. Bonekanya udah dateng, kok. Sebentar Kakak ambil, ya?"

"Mana? Buruan! Ntal Suke..."

"Huss, jangan sembarangan sama aer panas!"

"Emang kenapa? Olang Suke minta dibikinin cucu!"

Bi Morimura muncul dan menjaga si Shinsuke.

Ibuki balik lagi ke paviliun dan memohon-mohon ke Kabeyama. "Tadi kan lo bilang nikmati aja. Sekarang lo buktiin omongan lo."

Kabeyama melongo.

"Shinsuke masih nuntut boneka yang gue janjiin. Yang bisa ngomong..." Ibuki garuk-garuk kepala. "Lo bisa kan, malem ini aja, pura-pura jadi boneka?"

"Apaan? Jadi boneka? Gila apa!" Kabeyama melotot.

"Malem ini doang. Besok dia pulang kok," terpaksa deh Ibuki bohong.

Kabeyama menarik napas. Sebel. Mentang-mentang gue bulat dan lucu(?), disuruh jadi boneka, gerutunya dalam hati. Kejaaaam!

"Waaa! Waaa! Waaa!" tangisan si Shinsuke makin menggelegar. Kabeyama jadi kasihan. Akhirnya dia bersedia pura-pura jadi boneka. Mulutnya yang kayak ikan kakap itu disumpel dot sama Ibuki. Mukanya dibedakin.

"Biar keliatan tambah lucu, lo pake rok ya?"

"Sekalian aja punggung gue ditancepin batere, biar jadi boneka beneran!" semprot Kabeyama.

.

.

.

Memangku Kabeyama merupakan siksaan bagi Ibuki. Tapi bagi keponakan, Ibuki rela terbungkuk-bungkuk membopong si bundar itu menuju kamar Shinsuke.

"Naaah, ini bonekanya!" kata Ibuki sembari melempar tubuh Kabeyama ke ranjang.

"Allloooo...!" Shinsuke membelai-belai muka Kabeyama. "Idiih, lucu, nama kamu siapa?"

"Arnold," jawab Kabeyama asal.

"Holeee, bonekanya bisa ngomong! Acik, nih, bica buat culhat!"

"Hehehehe, hehehehe...," Kabeyama tertawa.

"Holeee, bonekanya bica ketawa!" Shinsuke tambah kesenengan. "Udah cana! Bonekanya buat Suke." Anak kecil itu mengusir Ibuki dari kamarnya. "Eh, Kak, kalo batelenya ntal abis, bonekanya disetlum aja ya?"

"Boleh, boleh. Boleh bangettt!"

Kabeyama melotot.

"Alnold tau nggak, mi apa yang boleh dijual?" tanya Shinsuke ke bonekanya.

Kabeyama begong.

"Mi lasa tai ayam weeee!" Shinsuke tertawa geli. "Ada lagi nih tebakannya. Lele apa yang kalo dipijit idup, ditalo malah mati?"

"Lele manja!" jawab Kabeyama sekenanya.

"Ih, calaaah. Lelepon umum, begoo!" jawab si Shinsuke sambil menggetok kepala bonekanya pake garisan.

Ibuki tersenyum dan keluar, lalu menutup pintu. Dari luar, dia mencoba menguping apa yang dilakukan Shinsuke terhadap boneka barunya. Eh, malah sepi. Nggak kedengeran apa-apa.

Tapi, kira-kira lima belas menit kemudian, Ibuki kaget. Terdengar suara gedebak-gedebuk. Nggak lama kemudian, Kabeyama terhuyung-huyung keluar dari kamar, sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah.

"Ponakan lo gila! Abis main kuda-kudaan, kepala gue dipipisin!" teriak Kabeyama.

Ibuki ketawa ngakak sampai matanya berair.

"Nikmati aja, gitu loh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END...?**


	5. Chapter 5 : Yuuichi & Tsurugi

**Chapter 5 : **

**Welcome Back Yuuichi**

.

Seorang pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun berjalan dengan langkah mantap melewati gerbang sebuah komplek perumahan yang terbuka lebar, tubuh tegapnya yang dibalut kemeja putih lengan pendek kini berpeluh. Tapi hal itu tidak mengurangi pesonanya sama sekali, terbukti para wanita —dan beberapa pria yang diragukan orientasi seksualnya— selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum. Rambut navy jabriknnya yang rapi (?), matanya yang secoklat madu menatap sebuah rumah dari kejauhan dengan tatapan rindu. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak, seulas senyum terlukis di bibirnya, senyuman tulus seperti biasa dari dasar lubuk hatinya, senyum yang jarang sekali ia pertontonkan pada perawat-perawat dan dokter rumah sakit yang dulu merawatnya. Mungkin kerinduan yang terpendamlah yang menimbulkan senyum tulus bak malaikat jatuh dari surga itu di wajahnya.

'Ayah, Ibu, anakmu pulang.' Batin Yuuichi dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Maaf mas, salesman dilarang masuk."

"Wuanjrit, gue bukan salesman!"

.

.

.

.

.

"**DEMI KOLOR LOPE-LOPE MILIK SEITEI~!** Gue baru enam tahun gak pulang dan lo udah lupa sama gue? Emangnya lo dulu tiap minjem duit sama siapa hah?"

Yuuichi kini misuh-misuh di depan pos jaga, yah karena insiden "disangka salesman" tadi mengacaukan suasana hatinya. Hilang sudah aura-aura rindu rumah dan bayangan kamar miliknya yang dulu ia tinggalkan, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana cara menelan kepala satpam kurang ajar ini bulat bulat.

"Sorry Yuu, gue kira lo itu salesman, lagian dandanan lo gitu sih, bawa bawa tas gede lagi."

Gamma, satpam berusia sebaya dengannya, yang selalu membangga-banggakan rambut sapu ijuknya itu agak ciut nyalinya melihat kemarahan sang Tsurugi sulung. Bukan karena dirinya seorang penakut, Hey! Ini Yuuichi bung! Yuuichi yang sewaktu kelas 6 SD dulu selalu menggelar pertunjukan kuda lumping setiap kali dirinya marah atau moodnya sedang kurang baik —yang tentu saja di dukung oleh Gamma untuk mencari penghasilan tambahan—. Saat usia belasan tahun saja ia sudah mampu menelan belasan, atau mungkin puluhan benda tajam bulat bulat tanpa terluka sedikitpun! Sekarang? Jangan tanya, siapa tahu ilmunya sudah berkembang pesat, seperti menelan seseorang bulat-bulat mungkin? Oh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat tubuh Gamma merinding.

"Salesman palelu ijuk! Udah ah, gue balik dulu."

Tanpa banyak kata lagi Yuuichi berbalik meninggalkan pos jaga tersebut, tujuannya hanya satu. Pulang ke rumah lalu tidur, perjalanan delapan jam dari Amerika-Raimon sudah membuatnya lelah, belum lagi insiden penyambutan dari Gamma yang sangat tidak elit sekali. Padahal seharusnya kan dirinya disambut dengan karpet merah dan para tetangga melemparkan bunga sambil mengelu-elukan dirinya. Bukan, berniat narsis atau terlalu percaya diri, tapi hal itulah yang dijanjikan Kyousuke kepadanya kemarin. Dan satu hal yang paling dia ingat dari adik kecilnya adalah, Kyousuke selalu menepati janjinya.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Nii-san serius pulang besok?"

Yuuichi menjauhkan telinganya sedikit dari telepon genggamnya. Rupanya Tsurugi bungsu satu itu benar benar merindukan kakaknya yang oh-_so-awesome-_ ini.

"Iya Kyousuke, jangan lupa adakan acara penyambutan ya, hahahahaha."

"Oke Nii-san! Semua akan 'Suke siapkan!"

Sebenarnya sih niat bercanda, tapi sepertinya Kyousuke menganggap semua dengan serius, Yuuichi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, eh? Atau itu seringai jahil?

"Serius ya Kyousuke, Nii-san minta ada karpet merah dan bunga bunga bertaburan lalu semua tetangga keluar dan mengelu-elukan namaku, kalau tidak seperti itu awas saja! Nii-san tak mau lagi jadi kakakmu!"

"Ngg, Nii-sani itu sulit sekali buat 'Suke, 'Suke kan masih 1 SMP."

"Loh, tadi katanya bakal siapin semuanya, yasudah Nii-san ga jadi pulang, 'Suke bukan adik Nii-san lagi."

Sedikit menggoda adik kecilmu tidak salah kan? Kecuali adikmu adalah orang yang terbiasa serius sedari kecil dan selalu menuruti kehendak kakaknya.

"Iya, iya nanti 'Suke siapin semuanya yang Nii-san minta, nih Okaa-san mau ngomong sama Nii-san"

Dan perbincanganpun beralih antara Yuuichi dan Ibundanya tercinta.

.

.

.

.

Yuuichi tersenyum tipis, rupanya ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa adiknya lakukan, lagipula, anak SMP mana yang mampu menyiapkan semua permintaan Yuuichi dalam satu hari? Bahkan seorang EO _(Event Organizer)_ saja butuh waktu setidaknya satu minggu untuk mempersiapkan semua itu. Alih-alih memikirkan betapa murungnya Kyousuke karena tidak mampu menyediakan permintaan anehnya, Yuuichi malah memikirkan hukuman apa yang cocok untuk adiknya itu.

'Jadi pembantu selama satu minggu? Hmm, rasanya cocok'

'Atau jadi pesuruh, atau budak, ah bingung! Semuanya bagus! Atau gue jadikan dia umpan untuk menggaet gadis gadis yang biasa berkumpul di taman? Ah tanpa Kyousuke pun gue mampu menggaet mereka semua, secara pesona gue terlalu _awesome_ untuk ditolak, ah! Hukum rajam! Ya hukum rajam cocok untuk Kyousuke!'

Ambil kata _sadistic_, tambahkan kalimat _narcisizme syndrome_ campurkan bahan-bahan yang telah kita siapkan tadi ke dalam adonan lalu aduk secara merata, tambahkan gula secukupnya, lalu panaskan di oven, tunggu sekitar 30 menit, Tara! Jadilah penyakit kejiwaan baru yang bernama _**Yuuichi's Syndrome**_.

'ssrrrrt'

Tiba tiba Yuuichi dikagetkan oleh gulungan karpet yang muncul dari arah rumahnya dan membuka tepat di hadapan sang pemilik rambut jabrik itu, lagi-lagi senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya,

"Rupanya Kyousuke menyiapkan kejutan ya?" Bisik Yuuichi pada dirinya sendiri, dengan langkah mantap Yuuichi menapaki karpet merah tersebut. Dan suasananya komplek yang tadinya sepi berubah ramai, seluruh warga berkumpul untuk bersorak menebarkan bunga pada sang Tsurugi sulung.

'Ah, perasaanku, seperti menjadi pahlawan yang baru pulang dari medan perang, disambut oleh karpet merah disambut bunga-bunga, adikku memang adik yang hebat.' batin Yuuichi senang, sampai saat Yuuichi mulai memperhatikan bunga apa yang dilempar oleh para warga komplek tersebut.

'Cempaka, Kantil, Melati, Sedap Malam, Hey! Inikan bunga 7 rupa! Emangnya gue mayit apa, dan jangan bilang kalo. . .'

Langkah Yuuichi terhenti sejenak, diamatinya karpet yang sedari tadi diinjak olehnya. Karpet merah, berpola sebuah bangunan yang memiliki kubah terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

'Asem, ini kan karpet mushola.'

Dan teriakan teriakan warga yang menggemakan namanya kini baru terdengar jelas di telinga Yuuichi, sepertinya euphoria barusan sempat membuat telinganya agak sedikit tuli.

"Elu Yuuichiii!"

"Elu Yuuichii!"

"Elu Yuuichii!"

"Nii-san!"

Entah sejak kapan Kyousuke berada di samping Yuuichi, bocah yang mirip menyerupai dirinya —kecuali untuk bagian rambut tentu saja— mulai mengatupkan tiga jarinya yang terbuka satu per-satu.

"karpet merah, ada, bunga, ada, warga yang mengelu-elukan nama Nii-san, ada. Sip! Lengkap semua permintaan Nii-san, 'Suke adik yang hebat kan kak?" ujar bocah itu dengan senyuman polos yang mengembang di wajahnya, mau tak mau Yuuichi ikut mengembangkan senyumnya, bagaimanapun juga ini permintaan Yuuichi kan? Jangan salahkan Kyousuke yang salah tanggap akan permintaan anehnya.

"Iya, 'Suke memang adik Nii-san yang paling hebat, sekarang masuk duluan gih, bilang sama Okaa-san dan Otou-san Nii-san agak telat." ucap Yuuichi sambil mengelus rambut adik kesayangannya tersebut, Kyousuke yang paham akan maksud kakaknya pun langsung berlari riang menuju rumahnya, dan menutup pintu serta jendela rapat rapat.

"Huhh, masih sama seperti dulu ya, makhluk makhluk ini." kata Yuuichi entah pada siapa,

"Elu Yuuichiii!"

"Elu Yuuichii!"

Segerombolan warga yang sedari tadi mengelu-elukan —dalam arti harafiah— nama Yuuichi pun masih dengan semangat berteriak, seakan akan memancing kemarahan sang Tsurugi sulung tersebut.

Yuuichi memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba mengontrol emosinya, tarik napas-embuskan, tarik napas lagi-embuskan.

"Elu Yuuichii!"

**"Aaaaargh, iye gue YUUICHI! Sekarang bubaaaaaaaaaarrrr!"**

Kontrol emosi yang buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah-hah-hah!"

Yuuichi terengah-engah, saat ini dirinya berada di halaman belakang kediaman Tsurugi, kemejanya sudah terlepas entah kemana, tubuhnya sudah tak tertutupi oleh sehelai benangpun. Sedangkan Kyousuke hanya mampu menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Nii-san. . ."

"Sebentar Kyousuke, Nii-san dikit lagi selesai."

Tubuh Yuuichi berguncang maju-mundur dengan cepat, Kyousuke pun hanya bisa terdiam melihat wajah Nii-sannya yang kini dibasahi oleh keringat, setitik air mata mengalir dari wajah polosnya melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh kakanya sekarang.

"Akhirnyaa, 'Suke, cepat ambil selang!"

Yuuichi berujar dengan nada lega dan tersirat sedikit nada kelelahan di dalamnya, hei! Delapan jam perjalanan Amerika-Raimon ditambah kejadian yang sangat memalukan barusan saja sudah membuatnya lelah, dan sekarang Yuuichi masih harus mencuci karpet mushola yang tadi ia injak-injak. Bayangkan betapa lelahnya Yuuichi sekarang,

"Nii-san, maafin 'Suke. . ."

Tubuh kecil nan ramping itu kini merapatkan diri pada Yuuichi yang sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa busa yang menempel pada karpet. Tangan kecilnya memeluk Yuuichi dengan erat.

"Ga-ga-gara-gara Kyousuke, N-Nii-san ja-jadi dihukum, huwaaaa!"

Air mata yang sedari tadi dibendungnya pun kini tumpah, tak mampu lagi menahan kesedihan melihat derita sang kakak, bocah kecil itupun menangis tersedu-sedu. Yuuichi yang melihat hal inipun mengusap kepala adiknya dengan lembut, melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang adik lalu merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan sang adik, senyum lembutpun terukir di wajah gantengnya itu.

"Bukan salah 'Suke kok, kan Nii-san yang minta, jadi ini salah Nii-san juga, 'Suke ga salah kok." ujar Yuuichi lembut masih sambil mengusap kepala adik satu satunya tersebut.

"Ja-jadi a-Nii-san gak marah?" tanya Kyousuke takut-takut

"Enggak."

"Ja-Jadi Nii-san masih mau jadi kakak 'Suke kan?"

Yuuichi hanya bisa tertawa mendengarkan pertanyaan polos dari Kyousuke, tangannya mengacak pelan rambut —yang menyerupai buntut— milik Kyousuke.

"Nggak kok, Nii-san gak marah. Sekarang 'Suke masuk gih, Nii-san mau jemur karpet dulu, sekalian tolong buatin Nii-san es teh ya?"

Kyousuke mengangguk pelan, tapi masih belum berajak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kenapa lagi 'Suke?"

"Nggg, tehnya pakai gula gak?" tanya Kyousuke polos, seringai jahil kini terukir lagi di wajah Yuuichi.

"Nggak, pake madu, minta sama om Hibiki, sekalian suruh si Gamma yang anterin pake kostum ranger pink ditambah iring iringan warga komplek yang teriak 'orang gila'."

Wajah Kyousuke tampak berpikir sejenak, sejurus kemudian kepalanya mengangguk mantap, dan tubuh kecil itupun menghilang dibalik pintu. Dan Yuuichipun kembali berkutat dengan karpet tercintanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu, Kyousuke dimana?" tanya Yuuichi sambil menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk, ia tidak melihat Kyousuke semenjak pekerjaannya sebagai tukang cuci karpet selesai.

"Ibu juga gak tahu, tadi adikmu keluar sambil membawa gelas, katanya sih mau ke tempat om Hibiki." jawab nyonya Tsurugi sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya, majalah yang sedari tadi di tangannya terjatuh seketika saat mendengar teriakan dari luar rumahnya.

"Orang gilaa."

"Orang gilaa."

"Bu, Yuuichi keluar sebentar ya?"

Nyonya Tsurugi hanya mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan menuju jendela depan rumahnya, mata Nyonya Tsurugi terbelalak saat ia mengintip dari jendela rumahnya, sekarang halaman depan kediaman Tsurugi dipenuhi oleh banyak orang, mulai dari ibu-ibu sampai anak-anak, dan anehnya lagi disana ada sesosok makhluk dengan kostum ranger pink sedang memberikan segelas teh pada Yuuichi!

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI...**

* * *

**O****MAKE**

* * *

"Kerja bagus Kyousuke!"

Yuuichi berujar pada Kyousuke sambil menepuk kepala bocah tersebut, sedangkan sang bocah hanya tersenyum menampilkan barisan giginya yang rapi.

"Nii-san masih heran, bagimana sih caramu membujuk mereka?"

Kyousuke menunduk sejenak lalu menatap Yuuichi dengan tatapan memelas.

"Nii-san, gendong!"

Yuuichi yang melihat tatapan adik semata wayangnya pun hanya mampu mengiyakan permintaan Kyousuke, walau tubuhnya kini terasa hancur remuk luluh lantak bagaikan rumah yang baru saja tersapu tsunami, tapi tatapan Kyousuke benar benar membuatnya merasa iba dan tidak tega. So, tidak ada yang mampu menolak tatapan —anak-kucing-minta-dipungut—milik Kyousuke kan?

.

.

.

* * *

Welcome back Yuuichi; Selamat datang kembali Yuuichi... Fic menyambut Episode 19 InaGyara. Akhirnya nii-san tercintahh~ kita balik lagi **Yey~! \^0^/** *sujud ke mbah Level-5*

Nii-san udah pake tongkat... *tambahin receh (?)* Ugh... pengen cepet-cepet Yuuichi bisa jalan n bisa masuk jadi pemain SIJ (?). Hey! Berangan-angan.. boleh kan (=3=/)

Oh... ya disini Yuuichi sama Tsurugi dibikin OOCness —OCC ngenes— terutama; khususon; actually Tsurugi. Ayolah sebagai seorang adik, mana nggak seneng kalo kakak tersayangnya pulang dan bisa berjalan lagi. Hm...?!

Aku pikir kalian setuju hehehe...

Err~ kalo dipikir-pikir Kyousuke memang dibuat terlalu childish... hm ya sudahlah (?) namanya juga **FanFiction**, hal yang mustahil menjadi unmustahil (?) bukan.

Trus yang tadi ada ke-rate-rate M.. hayo yang tadi berpikiran mesum (*slapped*).. tenang-tenang masih aman kok.. ya masih...

.

Yosh... sekian dari saia, saia harap yang baca dan yang dibacakan, mengulurkan waktu sejenak untuk menegok kotak mungil review dibawah ini (?). ^^/

Anggap aja bentuk demo kalian buat fic ini.. OK!

Jaa... matane.. =n,n=


End file.
